


The Gambler and Her Maid

by raykay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Flashback, Fluff, Gay, Nostalgia, a despair free night, celestia is very lesbian, kirumi is a softie at heart, maybe they'll date, no death in this one, they're both softies tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykay/pseuds/raykay
Summary: Celestia thinks about her past, Kirumi accidentally walks in on her doing so. Emotions ensue.





	The Gambler and Her Maid

**Author's Note:**

> i deadass only wrote this because of a killing game rp. it was fun as hell and has me convinced celestia and kirumi were made for each other. bless up.

Games were pointless. They were one of the most perfect and horrible things in life. Especially this game. A killing game had seemed ridiculous at first, fake even. Celestia had laughed at the thought of the game at first. She had laughed to attempt to put the rest of the students at ease, although it seemed to make things worse. She recalled that this had not worked, in fact it had caused Miu to start screaming about what an idiot was. It definitely hadn’t been a good way to start off. But now there were only eleven students left. And perhaps one day it would only be two students. And then the lucky, living one. They would of course get to go free and ‘graduate’ if they chose. Seemingly ridiculous and seemingly pointless. Celestia did not enjoy the accommodations that had been forced upon the students. Mostly for her own sake, she couldn’t care less about some of the childish students here. In fact she had only managed to actually become acquainted with two of them, one who was now dead. That was Tenko. The only reason they had become acquaintances was because the green haired woman seemed kind to any of the women in the school. The other was Kirumi, the maid was quiet and agreeable. She was kind and had never raised her voice or disrespected the crimson eyed woman. She had always wanted someone like Kirumi to work for her when she became wealthy and lived in a mansion. Perhaps that was why she had even spoken to the ashen haired woman in the first place. It was a bit different now. She had a personality, she didn’t act as submissive and agreeable as she once had. she seemed to voice her own opinion at times. It was admirable to see how the maid had changed. 

The kitchen was dark. Which was exactly how Celestia had expected it to be, it was ten thirty in the evening. There was a wooden chair near the counter which the woman gladly sat in, reveling in the stillness of the moment. She needed to be alone, but not in her room. The setup of the room was as bland as every other bedroom here, she knew because she had once seen the inside of Kirumi’s. And Aoi’s. They all had the same cheap wallpaper, the same mattress, everything except the nameplates that showed whose room was whose was the same. The gambler hated that. She didn’t understand why they could have unlimited food and still have the most boring rooms on the planet. They were worse than the bedroom she had lived in when she was ten. And that had been long ago. The woman stood, moving to brush away some of her hair that was typically done in extravagant twin drills. Then she remembered her hair was pulled into a messy braid. She hadn’t enjoyed braiding her own hair. Or braiding it at all for that matter. But she wasn’t the type to sleep in the same hairstyle she had worn all day. Celestia moved towards a cupboard, grabbing a tall glass and turning to fill it with water. She instantly grimaced when she turned the faucet and nothing came out. Of course. It was past ten o’clock. The water was turned off. She returned to the chair and simply sat there for a moment, the dim kitchen light illuminating her features. 

Celestia had despised what she considered her ‘first life’. She was living her second life right now. She had been since she had turned fourteen. In her first life she was a girl named Taeko Yasuhiro. She had two boring parents who were just as typical as every other family in Tokyo. They lived in an apartment that Celestia had despised. She despised everything about them. Before the apartment they had lived in a small house and Celestia had her cat. They were inseparable, mainly because she found her classmates bland and disinteresting. And then they moved and the apartment didn’t allow pets. But she didn’t get rid of her car. She just kept him, fully aware her parents would have to pay fines and other expenses because of her selfishness. She knew they deserved it. They didn’t treat her like the royalty she was supposed to be. 

Everything changed when she turned fourteen. Her parents told her to get a job, something Celestia had done begrudgingly. With the money she had made she changed her look, purchased red contacts, a different pair than she wore currently. She had always hated her brown eyes, to her they looked like mud that was on the bottom of someone’s shoe. She got hair extensions, twin drills. Of course now her hair was able to be long naturally, but when she was younger she couldn’t grow it out. She had stopped wearing clip ons at age sixteen. But by then she had made a name for herself. 

The first day she had gambled was when she was almost fifteen. Her coworkers would bet their entire paycheck on a game of poker. They laughed at her at first. Told her they didn’t want little girls playing their game. And she was an awful loser. But she quickly got better, beating all of them easily. It was easy to figure out exactly how the men who worked with her reacted based on their hands. For example when Rei had a particularly good hand, he would shuffle the cards he had in his hand. Celestia never had a tic of her own. She couldn’t. If she had a tic like that, she would have lost many games of poker and about fifty thousand dollars. 

She began to participate in many gambling competitions, winning all but a few. She hadn’t spoken of them to anyone. She hated the people she met on them. They all seemed to be men who believed they were higher up than her, they would laugh at her because she was just a young girl and they were grown men. _Disgusting, perverted, adult_ men. And they acted like children. It disgusted her. And after she had won, taking their money, she informed them of that. 

As the gambler reminisced on her past, she had barely noticed the sound of the door opening. She set the glass of water aside, her gaze falling on whoever it was who had entered. 

It was Kirumi.

The maid stood in the doorway, her outline softened by the very dim lighting. The grey haired woman took a few steps, never truly announcing her presence. She was much too quiet. Too unnoticeable. It was not until she walked towards the sink did she see Celestia seated in the chair.

“Miss Ludenberg, my apologies. I wasn’t aware you were in the kitchen, especially at this hour.”

Celestia tilted her head, a soft gasp of surprise escaped her thin lips. She looked at the other, taking in the sight of the maid. She hadn’t ever seen her out of the clothes she typically wore. Kirumi had a light grey nightgown on. She looked a bit plain, but still elegant. Celestia suddenly felt ridiculous in her black joggers and oversized black tank top. She usually despised dressing in such a fashion, but she hadn’t expected anyone to see her. She had expected to be alone the entire time. She wasn’t alone anymore, so she supposed she may as well make conversation.

“No, it’s fine. May I ask why you are here?”  
“Of course, I was just coming to get something to eat. I haven’t been able to sleep lately.”

There was an uncomfortable pause. Celestia wasn’t sure how she was supposed to fill the silence. She bit her lower lip for a moment, standing up and walking towards the maid.

“May I ask the same of you Miss Ludenberg?”

A nod.

“I just needed some water.”  
“You are aware all of the water gets turned off at this time of night?”

That couldn’t be, she had gotten water already. She had filled a glass with water. The water was on. Or maybe… Maybe she had imagined it.

“Oh, well- of course I am. I just wanted to try and get some anyways.”

Kirumi smiled gently at the other woman. It was a bland smile, one that made Celestia pity the other woman. They had been speaking often during the past few days. They would talk about things like the school, the people around them. And also about their pasts. 

Admittedly, Celestia had lied about certain parts of her own past. She wasn’t about to pour her heart out to the other. Not yet anyways. She looked at Kirumi and took one of her hands in her own, gazing up at the taller woman.

“Kirumi, you should go back to sleep.”  
“I should say the same for you Miss.”  
“Well, yes, but I need time to think.”

Kirumi shook her head. “No, Miss Ludenberg it would be best for you to sleep now. I’ll escort you to your room.”

Kirumi was like a small part of her biggest dream coming true. She was a maid, she would be like one of the people Celestia would hire to work for her once she became rich. But Celestia didn’t want to hire the other woman. She wanted her to be at her side, at her side as she looked down upon the average people from her mansion.

The sudden stop of walking made the gambler look at Kirumi. They had reached her room.

“Kirumi, you should stay the night.”  
“But Miss Ludenberg-”  
“Please. I just need someone to be with me.”

The woman pulled the other into a hug, marveling at how the grey haired woman had just stood there for a moment before hugging her back. “I love you.” The words were murmured softly. She didn’t want to go into the details. She opened the door to her bedroom and shut the door behind her and Kirumi. The two sat on her bed. Kirumi seemed a bit surprised by Celestia’s confession. Her eyes were watering. But they could discuss this matter in the morning. And everything would be alright because they were together.


End file.
